The Demon Healer
by Plushiee-duckiee
Summary: When a deadly sickness falls onto the demons of the fudel era, a healer is found. But can she heal the damage to herself and the others?
1. The Sickness

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.. Sadly.  


  
Chapter One: Sickness  
  
As the sun set below the horizon, many creatures ducked below to shelter. Fires of travelers sparkled and crackled in the dimming light of the night. A few children were called by their mothers into the village to eat supper then to bed. But a young girl was left out; she looked around frantically at the dimming sky. Hauling a heavy yellow backpack full of textbooks and left over food, she came to a village, not a short time after it had gotten dark. An old priestess wandered around making sure all her people had safely gotten back.   
"Ahh.. Kagome. How nice of you to drop by, where are your friends?"   
She asked softly, a bow in one hand, and arrows draped over her shoulder.   
"No time Kaede,"  
Kagome said in a hurry   
"Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara have gotten hurt, Sango and Miroku are helping them back." Kagome's black hair ruffled when she moved about, she was on the verge of tears.  
"I have to go some medicine."   
Kagome was off in huff, hauling the heavy backpack up and over the well soon followed by her body. As she floated through time, and reappeared in her own well, Kagome could not help but cry. They were all moving along looking for a place to stay when all of a sudden, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara let out painful yowls and feel to the ground clutching their stomachs or hearts. Kagome was so suprized at what had happened to Sango. Kirara had almost crushed Sango, when the demon cat fell over. Kagome doubted that Sango and Miroku could have helped their demon friends back all on their own. But despite her worries, she was forced to get medicine by Miroku. Kagome had hurried and now here she was trying to get over her tears and up a well. She sighed and hopped over the wall, still dragging along the heavy yellow bag.   
She threw the sack over her head and onto the ground, throwing open the door to the well house and down the steps and out of the area. It was night in her time too. She passes the tree, where she could still see Inuyasha's face and body pinned there by Kikyou's arrow. Visions of Inuyasha sat on her windowsill and in the tree, at her door and at the roof of the well house. Kagome fought through tears, unlocked the back door with the key under the mat, threw off her shoes and scurried through the house as quiet and quick as she could. She ran into the bathroom, and grabbed the knob of the cabinet over the sink. Headache medicine, cough, cold, sore throat, painkillers, flu; Kagome grabbed everything she could. With an arm full of medicine and many bandages she hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mom appeared. "Kagome what on earth?"   
She started but Kagome pushed past her mother and to the fridge. Grabbing many bottles of water, she closed the door and made her way past the table. He mother blocked Kagome's path. "Kagome? What is going on?"   
She asked sternly. Kagome dropped everything she had and let it fall to the floor. She soon dropped to her knees and cried into her hands.   
"I don't know!"   
She cried, but her tears muffled her words. Her mother picked up everything and put it in a plastic bag, setting the bag next to Kagome on the floor.   
"Everyone was fine one minute, but then they all fell to the ground screaming in pain!"   
She cried standing, a hand still over her eyes, she grabbed the plastic bag and ran out the door, forgetting her shoes. She ran up the stairs through the open doors of the well house and jumped into the well, leaving her yellow backpack behind. As she floated through time, Kagome sucked up her tears and sniffed a few times, appearing in the past. Placing the plastic through the teeth, Kagome grabbed the vines and started to climb up but was brought down by gravity when one of her footing vines snapped and sent Kagome to the ground. Kagome groaned and rubbed her bottom at its sore spot.  
She tried again, another vine snapped. Kagome kept trying until the only vines were at the top of the well where she could not reach. She sighed softly wiping away even more tears of sorrow.   
"Help! Anyone?"   
A short moment later, Miroku appeared with a shocked expression on his face.   
"Kagome? Quick! We need you."   
His hand dropped down, Kagome jumped but even with combined effort their fingers still lay inches apart. Miroku left the well then returned in a matter of seconds with his golden staff. He shot the tube down, Kagome grabbed the plastic bag then the staff. Miroku pulled Kagome up and over the well, he turned serious.   
"We need to hurry, they have gotten worse.."   
Miroku said with a forlorn expression on his face. Kagome gasped and held in her tears.   
"What is in that bag Kagome?"   
Miroku asked, Kagome looked down to the medicine and held up the bag trying to look hopeful. "Oh, some medicine, and bandages."   
She said smiling cheerfully  
"Come on now, we can't keep them waiting too long can we?"   
Kagome took a few fake-cheery steps in the direction toward Kaede's village. But her head was turned when she felt Miroku's hand on her shoulder.   
"Uh? Miroku?"   
She asked, Miroku sighed and stared at Kagome with those blue eyes of his.   
"Kagome, you and I both know that you left us in tears, I can hear the worry in your voice so please don't be fake and lets go take care of our friends for real now shall we?"   
Kagome gasped, how did he know? Was she really that bad of an actress? She nodded; Miroku gave a reassuring smile and started off in front of her.   
"Let's hurry."   
He said without turning to look back at Kagome. Kagome ran to Miroku, they wove quickly through the trees and bushes. Miroku had explained that Sango was helping Kaede with water for Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara. He had also mentioned that she was also very torn up and worried about everything. Kagome wasn't suprized at this, Sango looked like she was going to be sick when she heard Kirara screaming in pain like she had. Kagome and Miroku both had seen the small ring of smoke rising from the village rooftop. Kagome had smiled to herself, almost there. They arrived, it was still dark. Sango was seen carrying a small bucket of water.   
"Sango!"   
Both yelled in unison. The dark brown haired girl turned around sharply.   
"Kagome, Miroku."   
She whispered softly, she was tired anyone could see that.   
"They are still very sick. Kaede says they are getting worse..."   
Sango sounded distant to Kagome, tears filled the slayers eyes and drifted down her cheeks. Miroku walked over to Sango and grabbed the pale out of her hands. He said something that was a mystery to Kagome.   
"The hut is over their, Kagome. I will be there to help in a short while."   
Miroku spoke up, Sango was crying she had fallen into Miroku and was hugging his neck softly. Her face was buried in his robe. Kagome looked for the hut that he had pointed too. A large hut with smoke rising out of the top. That was the one. She looked back to Sango and Miroku. He had dropped the bucket and crouched down, cradling Sango in his arms. He was so sweet when he was not being such a pervert. As Kagome moved away she could hear Sango's soft cries and Miroku's soft words get distant.  
Kagome pushed the small beaded door aside, and looked into the room. Inuyasha, Kirara and Shippo all lay on mats, sweat dripping down their bodies. Inuyasha's face, he looked so helpless. Shippo looked like a little child in a nightmare. Kirara, her marking burned red, tears cascaded down her face. For a long moment Kagome stood in the doorway looking at each of her friends. How could this have happened? She sighed and set the bag down kenneling beside Inuyasha. Kaede appeared from behind a screen.   
"Ah Kagome, good to see you."   
She said in voice Kagome had never heard. Kagome nodded and pulled a white bottle out of the bag.   
"I brought some medicine and bandages. I hope they help."   
She said softly putting the bottle back in the bag and handing the whole thing to Kaede. She nodded and smiled.   
"Why thankyou Kagome. Of corse they will help."  
They both looked up as Miroku entered with Sango in his arms.   
"Lady Kaede, is their room for one more?"   
He asked softly not wanting to wake Sango from her rest. Kaede nodded.   
"Is she sick also?"   
Miroku shook his head no, setting Sango down softly on another mat.   
"She cried herself to sleep. " 


	2. The Reason

Chapter two: The Reason  
  
All through the night, Kagome kept looking over Inuyasha, she worried so much about him. Shippo had calmed down quite a bit thanks to the painkillers, Kirara's markings weren't so red and Sango had woken up and had started to help with the work once more even though Miroku asked her to rest. As daybreak came, everyone still awake was yawning. Miroku stood quickly with the dry pale of water.   
"I'm going to get some more water."   
He said softly Kagome looked up nodded and then took Inuyasha's hand in hers  
'Oh Inuyasha,'   
Kagome grieved to herself.   
'How could I let this happen to you?'   
She asked herself squeezing his hand softly. Sweat slithered down Inuyasha's forehead but was wiped away by Kagome's other hand. Sango looked over to Kagome, stood and put a hand on her shoulder.   
"Don't worry Kagome."   
She whispered   
"They will be fine."   
The slayer said in hopes Kagome would smile.  
Miroku sighed as he left the hut, looking up to the sky. The sun was rising in all the beautiful colors of the rainbow. Splashes of red and orange littered around the sky with yellow and pink. It was glorious. As he made his way to the river he could not help but look around. He had been in such a rush to find Kagome he did not bother to look where the river leaded. His eyes moved over the stream as the pale filled up with water. The wind rushed around blowing leaves and things about. As the bucket filled up, Miroku lifted it out of the water. There was blood fading in the clear water. He panicked and looked up stream. He could see a pale figure stumble to the ground sitting up against a tree. A moment later he realized it was a woman.  
He pale skin glimmered with sweat and blood, she had icy blue locks that drifted to her waist. A pale purple cloth hung off golden chains at her wrists. A golden plate curved in a delicate way moved over her chest. A skirt made of the same purple cloth and a golden plate danced at her hips when she moved. Golden anklets dressed her ankles. Miroku gasped setting the pale down and walking over to the woman.   
"Excuse me miss but-"   
He eyes were shut, her breathing slowed. Miroku slung his arms around the being picked her up and hurried off to Kaede's hut. As he pushed past the beaded door everyone looked up. Sango's eyes were glassy once more as she patted Kirara softly on the head, Kagome was padding the sweat off of Inuyasha's face and Kaede was feeding Shippo more pain killers. Everyone looked like they had many questions for Miroku. The priestess stood quickly.   
"Who that be?"   
She asked quickly. Miroku shook his head.   
"I found her by the river, she was bleeding. I think she is dying but I cannot tell."   
He set her down next to Shippo. Her blue hair fanned out behind her head. Kaede disappeared into the other room and came out with a quilt. She moved the blanket over the girl. Kaede looked up to the remaining humans left.   
"We need more medicine. I can make a numbing cream if we were to have some more ingredients. "   
She said quickly. Kagome stood shakily dropping Inuyasha's hand.   
"I'll go Kaede."  
Horse hooves thundered over the soil, Kagome rid the most trusted horse in the village. 'Spring water, fern leaves, and a red berry found near the wolf den. '   
Kagome thought.   
'Kouga lives at the wolf den, mabey he could get me home faster than this horse.'   
She thought. All though the day she made the horse move faster and faster with every passing thought of Inuyasha. As the roar of the falls came to Kagome's ear, she smiled to herself. Only a small ways further. The sun was setting quickly. Kagome wanted to get everything and get gone before sunset. As she pulled the horse to a stop. She looked about, she was quite suprized that Kouga had not shown up yet. She dismounted off the horse and began to look around for a large red juicy berry. As Kagome skittered around hurriedly in the bush, Kouga was also not feeling well.  
His whole den slept on the cold ground cheeks flushed and teeth gritted. Kouga was the only one moving. He walked out to the cliff over looking the falls.   
'I should jump and get this pain over with.'   
He thought but as his eyes peered over the cliff. His brown eyes landed on Kagome, he smiled waving his hand slightly to her.   
"Kagome!"   
He yelled out although he doubted she could hear him. Kagome finally stumbled on a bush with a few big red berries draping off of its small branches. She plucked the berries and put them carefully in the basket Kaede had given her. Kouga stumbled quickly down the rocks, with the aid of his jewel shards and ended up panting and clutching his chest near by where Kagome was. She had found the fern and had taken the leaves off. Kagome looked up at the sound of heavy breathing. It was Kouga.   
"Kouga?"   
She asked setting the basket down   
"Are you alright?"   
She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, he nodded.  
"Yea just a little tired is all."   
He stood up straight.   
"What are you doing here? That mutt face here too?"   
Kagome shook her head sadly tears welling in her eyes once more.   
"Hes sick. I have to get back to the village quick."  
Kouga perked up.   
"Hes sick too?"   
Kouga asked, feeling like he was going to fall over, the wolf demon sat down on the ground trying to act tough. Kagome nodded filling a bottle up with cold water from the river. Suddenly it hit her.  
"Too? Are you sick also Kouga?"   
Kouga shook his head,   
"No, but my tribe ain't looking to good."   
He said, but Kagome had already pinned her hand to his forehead. She pulled back in shock. "Kouga you're burning up!"   
She exclaimed putting the top to the water on. Kagome stood up grabbing Kouga's arm. But he kept sitting.   
"No Kagome. My tribe is in trouble. I can't leave them here."   
She sighed and nodded sadly. handing him a bottle of asprin.   
"Take care of yourself."   
She said mounting the horse carefully. Although she was worried about Kouga and his pack, she was more worried about Inuyasha. She sighed and kicked the horse's side as Kouga disappeared quickly up the mountain, but she could she the limp in his stride. As the horse led Kagome over the same path they had taken before. Kagome seemed like it would take forever to get back, that her friends would have already died.  
Kagome jumped as she heard a very loud scream. Kagome turned her horse to the west to see who had yelled in fright like she had heard. As they got closer and closer, Kagome could her crying and multiple screams of terror. As Kagome stopped the horse she dismounted and ran through the trees. A young girl was crying lying on a demon crying. Kagome gasped, she knew this demon. It was Sesshoumaru! Jaken was hunched over beside a tree, gasping for air. Rin was crying on he lord's chest, but he had his eyes closed.   
"Rin?"   
Kagome asked softly, the little girl did not look up. She kept crying. Kagome walked over and put a hand of Rin's shoulder.   
"Clam down Rin, everything will be okay."   
Kagome managed to say in a fake voice. Rin whirled around tears streaming down her cheeks. Her cheeks were burning red.   
"No it won't! There going to die I know it!"   
She screamed. At that moment Kagome figured out what was going on. This was no ordinary sickness, no human was harmed. It was the deadly sickness of the demon. 


	3. The Awaking

Chapter 3: The Awaking  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime, Kagome tore herself apart from Rin and her demons and got on the horse once more.   
'How could I be so stupid?'   
She asked herself over and over as the horse ran through the night. The moon had come out when she was helping Rin calm down. Kagome sighed and pushed the horse faster and faster until Kaede's village came into view. Kagome jumped off the horse and ran to the hut her friends were in. Everyone was busy at work still, the strange girl and wrapped in bandages, but Kagome noticed something a little different. Inuyasha's eyes were cracked open. Kagome looked to everyone quickly. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara   
"Ka-gome?"   
A soft whisper came from Inuyasha's dry mouth.   
"Inuyasha!"   
Kagome feel to her knees hugging Inuyasha, even though he could not hug her back. Miroku and Sango smiled to each other. Kaede took the basket of berries, fern leaves and bottle of water from Kagome and began to mix them. A green cream whipped out of the bowl and onto Kaede's fingers.   
"Sango. Take some of this cream and put it on Kirara's markings. Miroku, rub this on Shippo's chest and stomach, and Kagome please put this on all of Inuyasha's blood wounds."   
While everyone did what he or she was told to do, Kaede moved to the girl, looking carefully at her. Kagome noticed her change.   
"Kaede whats wrong?"   
Kagome asked. Kaede looked puzzled.   
"Nothing child, please worry about your friends."   
Kagome nodded and finished helping Inuyasha. His eyes were a bit larger now, he was able to speak but not much.   
"Inuyasha how do you feel?"   
Kagome asked. He replied with a soft groan. Kagome smiled thoughtfully and brushed some hair out of his face. Her finger moved his large white locks away slightly and was suprized to see two purple marks forming like his brothers. Though they were not smooth, they were jagged and rough. She suddenly became worried but look at him closely. Kaede stood.   
"Lets get some rest. They will be fine till morning comes."   
She said quickly.   
"If I be needed I will be sleeping in my hut."   
With that Kaede left, her voice was deeper because of lack of sleep, and they had to remember that she had to take care of a whole village. Sango yawned quietly and curled up in a corner. But her eyes glanced at Kirara, Shippo and Inuyasha and another tear fell. Miroku seemed to have noticed because her wiped away the tear with his thumb. Kagome looked down to Inuyasha and lay on the floor next to him. She sighed quietly and glanced to the others. Kirara's marks seemed to be pulsing. Inuyasha's eyes were red and bloodshot and Shippo kept tossing and turning. Miroku's arm was wrapped around Sango's shoulder, her head on his shoulder. Miroku's head was on top of hers. Kagome smiled weakly at how cute they were.  
Kagome curled up and closed her eyes. She would feel better after a short nap. During the night, Inuyasha dug his claws into the mat. He couldn't help it.   
'Kagome run...'   
He thought helplessly as he felt his demon blood take over. He had no idea where his sword was. The purple stripes grew longer, his eyes redder. He could move, but he didn't want to. All he had was his thoughts now. Kirara's marking pulsed, her eyes were red. Her slits narrowed. A large flame surrounded her and she was a large cat. Shippo winced he could not fight the pain off. Inuyasha let out a blood-curling scream into the air. Kagome's eyes snapped open. Miroku jumped and Sango had gasped. When everyone managed to see who had yelled Inuyasha was towering over Kagome, his eyes red, purple marks striped his cheeks. Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha?"   
She managed to squeak before she was thrown against the wall by one of his swipes at her. "Inuyasha!"   
She yelled in fright. Miroku and Sango had stood, Miroku had his staff, but Sango was held weaponless. Kagome screamed as Inuyasha took another swipe at her.   
"Inuyasha please! Stop it!"   
She yelled. Miroku followed by Sango ran at Inuyasha, but were backed up by Kirara, whose black markings were jagged and eyes were red. Kirara lunged at Sango and Miroku, but was flung back by a barrier made by Miroku. Sango clutched Miroku's shoulder tightly, Miroku held out his staff to protect himself and Sango. Kagome stood running from corner to corner in the hut, but Inuyasha kept on her closely.   
"Miroku. Let me handle Kirara, help Kagome."   
Sango ordered, Miroku twisted his staff and the barrier fell. Sango moved swiftly out of Kirara's way. Inuyasha once more lunged at Kagome.   
"Ahhh!"   
Kagome yelled as she was thrown against the wall, pinned up like a dead trophy. Inuyasha's claws dug into her shoulder making her bleed.   
"Kagome!"   
Miroku yelled lunging his staff at Inuyasha's back. The tip stuck into his flesh. Shippo and moved and was struggling to get up but was pinned down by Sango while dodging Kirara.  
Kagome screamed in pain as she was dropped to the floor of the hut. Inuyasha screamed in agony as blood dripped from the deep mark made by Miroku's golden staff. Kagome crawled to the exit, but was short when something caught her eye. The girl Miroku had found, she was standing. The purple cloth flowed around her arms, drifting down to her knees. Her eyes were still closed. They flashed open. Blood seeped through her many bandages, as the white cloth got soggy the red liquid dripped onto the floor. Her big brown eye closed again. Her arms raised and dropped. Kirara, Inuyasha and Shippo fell to the ground. Kagome gasped, looking at Inuyasha carefully. His purple marks were gone, his eyes were no longer bloodshot. Miroku dropped his staff and dropped to his knees.  
"What have I done?"   
He whispered. In all the panic he could have really harmed Inuyasha. Sango was burring her face into Kirara's fur. Whispered how sorry she was for everything. The women's eyes flashed open again. She fell to her knees, looking at her bandaged hands. Tears welled in her eyes. She looked up at all the people's eyes that were all locked on her. Kagome was short of words.  
"Where..Am..I?"   
Her voice cracked, eyes studying her hands. Kagome stood grasping her shoulder.   
"You're in a village. You were hurt, so we were taking care of you."   
Kagome said, she stood.   
"You really shouldn't move."   
Sango said quietly her hands still fiddling with Kirara's fur. A large burst of flame, and Kirara was a small cat once again. Sango picked up Kirara's small form and placed it on the mat, she had laid on before. Kagome with the help of Miroku moved Inuyasha's beaten body back on the mat. The girl had moved to the bowl of greenish cream Kaede had made. She took a small part of it on her finger then plucked it into her mouth. She shuttered, Kagome stood quickly.   
"I don't think you should eat that."   
Kagome said quickly stealing the bowl away. She looked at the bowl quite confused.   
"Why did you eat it?"   
Kagome asked setting the bowl down by Inuyasha. She kneeled and put some cream on her finger and began to smear it over his wounds. The blue haired girl grabbed Kagome's finger. "No."   
She said. Kagome yanked her finger out of the girls grasp.  
"It will help the pain."   
Kagome said sternly.   
"No, it will make him attack you again."   
The girl said.   
"The cream brings out bad demon blood."   
She said stealing the bowl away from Kagome.   
"Excuse me miss but- how would you know such a thing by just eating a small portion of that cream?"   
Miroku asked he was now standing and carrying Shippo to one of the empty mats.   
"Because..." The girl said standing, blood dripping from her knee.  
"I am Sakela; the demon healer." 


	4. The Demon Healer Part 1

Chapter 4: The Demon Healer  
  
"Demon Healer?"   
Kagome asked quite confused. Miroku nodded cupping his face in his hand.  
"Ah yes, I have heard of you."   
He said thoughtfully as Sango moved about the room replacing things that had been moved in all the chaos.   
"You being alive is the way demon's have extra strength, am I right?"   
Sakela nodded.   
"Yes you are correct, When I am treated good demon's pry strength from me, when I am treated badly they also suffer."   
She said moving her hand with the wind making pictures in everyone's mind.   
"Then who hurt you?"   
Sango asked quickly standing up near Kagome.  
"Or did you just get hurt?"   
Sakela sighed heavily   
"I was chased by villagers, one day after a demon had attacked them; they wanted nothing to do with demons. So they wanted to kill me. As I ran from them a strange man approached me. He said he was a demon and would not do me harm and cared for the sake of others. But I was foolish to believe such a thing, for this man was evil. He had two female accomplices with him Kanna of the mirror, and Kagura of the wind."   
Kagome gasped.   
"You mean that man was Naraku?"   
Sakela nodded. Sango clamped a hand over her mouth, Miroku bowed his head.  
"He took me in for many months were I was treated to food, bed, and company. But as I decided that I no longer wanted to live in the castle. He refused to let me go. I stayed in the castle until night, then I snuck out. He would no longer keep me captive."   
Sango nodded  
"So you got away?"   
Sakela nodded sadly.  
"But at the price of harm of my demons."   
Kagome sighed, another who was betrayed by Naraku.   
"But if you are harmed and Naraku is a demon, he could not fight you. Or he would get hurt." Miroku said softly  
"Or am I wrong?"   
Sakela walked slowly over to the window.   
"No you are not wrong. But Naraku had so much strength from me being around all that time, gave him more strength. When he fought me, my power had been taken away. He had stolen my jewel shards and had replaced them with stone flower jewel. But I said could fight, but he beat me and intern beat himself. Every swipe, every move he made on me came back at him. But he did not feel the blood because of the jewel of four souls."   
Sakela bowed her head and let the small beaded window lay back where it once was.  
"He is also injured as your friends are here. I do not have much power left in me but I can heal them."   
She whispered. Kagome shook her head.   
"No Sakela you save you powers, our friends will live."   
She bundled her fingers in fists.  
"I know they can."  
Sango nodded.   
"That's right, just rest and we can take care of you."   
Sakela shook her head.   
"No need"   
she tore off the bandage off her arm, what was left was just a pale blue marking that disappeared. Everyone stared.   
"Are all out injuries like that?"   
Miroku asked. But Sakela shook her head.   
"No. There are some I cannot heal and will kill me in the end." 


	5. The Demon Healer Part 2

Chapter 4 Part 2  
  
Sakela ran through the under brush making her way briskly through a small stream of water. Yelling villagers screamed and yelled for the capture of the demon healer. Her brown eyes scanned around for any safe haven. A man stepped mysteriously out from the think clutter of trees smirking evilly at her. Sakela stopped, the men appeared over the crest. The strange black haired man waved to her with his hand, wanting her to follow. Sakela hesitated before moving quickly to him. His hand grabbed her arm when she got close and clamped a hand over her mouth. Suddenly they were flying over the trees until a castle came into view. She gasped between his fingers. At a tall tree he stopped, Sakela smiled.   
"Thankyou for saving me. How may I repay you?"   
She asked politely standing on the branch of a tree. The man smirked.   
"Stay with me in my castle."   
He said.   
"You will be treated well, Sakela."   
He said smirking. His red eyes scanned over her body landing on her wrists.  
"How did you-"   
She began but was cut short.   
"I know all about you, you're healing powers and such,"   
His hand cupped her chin tilting her head upwards.  
"And I can see you were in trouble."   
She smiled nervously and pulled away from his hand.  
"I will stay until you no longer need, nor want me near your side."  
He smiled and chuckled.  
"Good- I am Na-"   
He started, but she interrupted.   
"Naraku, you are hated by many and have a disappearing castle. "   
She said simply crossing her arms thoughtfully.   
"I have seen you doing nasty things to some others. But I have no reason to hate you."   
She said quickly, Naraku grinned.   
"Good."   
His arm wrapped around her waist as he jumped from the tree and into the castle grounds. He let go when they were both safely on the ground. She looked around, the walls looked strong and the temple looked roomy. Naraku led Sakela into the main room, a small table and two jars were in the room besides a mat. The stone was cold on her bare feet as Naraku explained the rooms and hallways, before pushing a beaded door aside.   
"This will be your room, Sakela."   
He said, the room was normal sized, had one window and a beaded door that Naraku held back for Sakela to enter. She entered her voice echoing off the walls.   
"Thankyou."   
She said looking around the dim room. She nodded and walked over to the window, peering outside. "If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask." He said and if a blink of an eye he was gone.  
Sakela sighed and sat on the floor. For the rest of the day she squirmed about trying to contain herself form being bored. Sakela stood and sat herself on the windowpane, her back arched against the cold stone. One foot hung out the window while the other rested on the pane up against the stone. Her hands lay neatly onto of her bare stomach. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep.  
Naraku entered a few hours later, he looked into the room. He saw Sakela resting on the window. He walked over to her body and picked her up like a bride. He set her down gently then covered her almost bare body with a blanket. As he left the room, her eyes snapped open. She shuffled down the hall, quickly after him the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.   
"Yes?"  
He asked, Sakela stuttered.  
"Why did you want me to stay with you?"   
She asked softly, Naraku did not turn around.   
"You are strong, independent, beautiful, and courageous. I thought you would enjoy relaxing. Or are you not happy here?"   
His voice rang through her ears.   
"I am happy. I was just wondering. Most people would have asked for money or for me to ward away demons from there village. Goodnight."   
She said turning abruptly down the hall and into her room. 


	6. The Demon Healer Part 3

Chapter 4: Part 3  
  
As weeks turned into a month and a month turned into another, Sakela could no longer stand being in the castle. She stormed down the hallway and into the main room where she saw Naraku sitting with two other ladies.   
"Sakela good to see you."   
Naraku said quickly. He held his palms out in front of him.  
"I want you to meet Kagura and Kanna."   
Sakela nodded to both of them.   
"Naraku I am so sorry to say on such short notice but I must make my visit on my own terms. I need to leave. "   
She said her hand clamped at her sides. Naraku cocked his eyebrow.   
"Why?"   
He asked.   
"I need to be freed. "   
She said. Kagura snorted.  
"Welcome to my world."   
She spat, casting a glance at Kanna. Naraku chuckled.  
"I am sorry but I do not want you to leave."   
He said standing.  
"Let me leave!"  
Sakela yelled, she grew madder and madder. Naraku chuckled once more.   
"No."   
He said softly, he was now standing over her. Sakela's body set off and aura, the blue smoke cascade around her form.   
"Let me go..."   
She said through gritted teeth. Naraku stepped back.   
"You have jewel shards..."   
He whispered.   
"Yes I do, and I have purified them, for only good use. Now let me go or I will have to take measures for you to let me go, Naraku."  
She hissed, Naraku smiled.   
"Kanna; Kagura leave now."   
Kanna walked out grasping her mirror in one hand. Kagura sighed and set her fan from her face. "To bad,"   
She said   
"I was beginning to like the girl."   
When they both had left, Naraku grabbed Sakela's wrist. She screamed and pulled away, backing away from him. He smirked and lunged toward her. She outstretched her arm, her blue hair flew back.  
"Ahhhh!"   
She screamed as a blue shock came from her palm, Naraku was flung back. He landed against the stone of the wall. Sakela panted and let her arm fall. She turned and ran down the hall and into her room looking bout frantically. She could hear Naraku's slow steps. She heard his laugh and shuttered.   
"Now you are trapped."  
She heard him say and lunged to the window. Her body flew out of the building and into the air. Sakela glided through the air her arms outstretched in joy. Her body flipped forward, her feet now faced the ground. She floated to the ground to see white blades coming at her. Sakela screamed as they cut her body. She fell to her knees gripping her ears and screaming. She looked up her eyes welling with tears. Naraku was standing over her, he grabbed her wrists. She could feel her power drain. She groaned and fell down panting. Naraku laughed Sakela stood and ran, blood dripping from her body.  
She ran through the forest and collapsed on the ground, tears welling down her face. Naraku laughed when he saw her run away. Her battered body would not last long. He opened his palm, two shards of the jewel rest in his hand. He laughed and tuned back to his castle. As he entered the castle, he looked at the bowl, the scared jewel lay almost full in it. He picked up the jewel and squeezed the shards together. Setting the jewel down he walked away suddenly he heard two ladies screaming in pain, quickly followed by himself. 


End file.
